


A Kiss Good Morning

by Candy_Coated_Antlers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, sabriel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Coated_Antlers/pseuds/Candy_Coated_Antlers
Summary: Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @candy-coated-antlers





	A Kiss Good Morning

Sam watched as Gabriel yawned and blinked his eyes open groggily.

“Morning,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around his sleepy boyfriend.

Gabriel hummed in response, nuzzling his face into Sam’s chest.

“We have to head over to Raniston’s, you ready to get going?”

Gabriel groaned, pulling himself closer to Sam’s body.

“Can’t we just stay here? It’s so nice, you’re so _warm_.”

Sam smiled and tilted Gabriel’s head back, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Come on, we just have to run a few errands.”

Gabriel propped his head up, looking down at Sam with feigned contemplation. “I don’t know, Samshine, I think it may take a little more convincing.”

Sam laughed and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, guiding him down so their lips met once again. He smiled into the gentle kiss, feeling warmth and comfort. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @candy-coated-antlers


End file.
